The New Kid (Part 3)
Summary Tyler begins the school day with his friends Gumball and Darwin. Plot The bus finally stopped at the school before Masami tried to impress Tyler again. Tyler was allowed to get off first, courtesy of Masami, but Tyler refuse to get off unless everyone else got off too. Masami angrily let everyone go, and Tyler managed to catch-up to Gumball and Darwin. "So - this is the school?" Tyler asked. "Yep," Gumball replied, "your looking at the glory of Elmore Junior High." Tyler walked with Gumball and Darwin into the hallway. He followed Gumball and Darwin to Miss Simian's classroom, where a bunch of other students also came. As he walked in, Miss Simian called Tyler out and introduced him to the class. "Class," Miss Simian said, "this is our new student Tyler. He just moved in from outside the city." Everyone stared at Tyler, making him feel uneasy. "Any questions?" Miss Simian asked. Suddenly the entire class was raising their hands, hoping to know more about Tyler (thanks to the incident on the bus). Miss Simian picked a student who was in the back. Tyer recognized him as the cloud boy he had seen on the bus. "Yes you, Tobias." Miss Simian said, "what probably pointless question do you have for our new student?" "Is he any good in sports?", Tobias asked. "Um . . ." Tyler sputtered, not sure how to answer. "Um . . . yeah, um - maybe soccer.", Tyler answered. Tobias, a bit disappointed, sat back down. Miss Simian then choose a peanut girl that Tyler also recognized from the bus. "What question do you have, Penny Peanut?" Miss Simian asked in a less serious tone. "What city is he from?", Penny asked. "I'm from," Tyler began, "Oklahoma City." "And that is . . . where?" Miss Simian asked. Tyler was not sure how to respond, so he just shrugged his shoulders, hoping the other kids wouldn't believe he was stupid because he didn't even know where he came from. Suddenly Miss Simian gave a robot a chance to ask a question. The robot intrigued Tyler, since he had not seen the robot at the bus ride. "What is your questio, Bobert?" Miss Simian asked "What is 334 divided by 2?" Bobert asked in a robotic voice. "Um . . " Tyler said. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not so good in complicated math.", he confessed. Bobert sighed but sat down. He reminded Tyler of the Terminator or something, becuase he knew that Bobert must have weapons inside that white sheet of metal. Somehow. Miss Simian halted the class question time as she noticed that the lunch bell would ring any moment. "OK class," Miss Simian said, "You can ask Tyler here questions on the way to lunch." At that moment, the lunch bell rung. Everyone, including Tyler, ran outside. Tyler managed to find Gumball, who was heading towards the cafeteria. "So . . ." Tyler said, "where do we go now?" "Right now, the cafeteria." Gumball replied. Darwin caught-up with them and began talking to Tyler about the "awesome" food the cafeteria served. They then passed-by Mr. Small's office, where Mr. Small held-up a ''Hello! ''sign at Tyler. The trio walked inside the cafeteria but realized no one was there except Masami. "Uh oh." Tyler said, knowing where this would all go. "Hey Tyler!" Masami yelled from across the cafeteria, "come sit with me!" Tyler stepped back, then began to run towards the exit, followed by Gumball and Darwin. They left the cafeteria, and Tyler began breathing heavily. "Girls," Tyler said, gasping for air, "are so unpredictible." Gumball agreed,but Darwin noticed everyone else was inside Rocky's closet. Or at least, that's what Tyler knew when he read the label ''Rocky's Closet ''on a door, along with about 30 or 40 kids trapped inside. "What the fu-" Tyler stopped, knowing that saying that kind of stuff wouldn't help them at all. "What the ''heck ''happened to these guys?" He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Do any of you have paperclips?" Tyler asked. Gumball and Darwin shook their heads. Tyler that took-out a pencil he had sharpened. After 5 minutes of hard work, he finally picked the lock. Everyone ran outside, all enjoying the freedom that Tyler returned to them. "What happened?" Tyler asked the one named Bobert. "It was Masami." Bobert replied. "She locked us in there in an attempt to have quote "Alone time" with you." Tyler felt a little mad, so he asked Gumball what should they do next. Gumball suggested that they hang aroung the blacktop, where dozens of kids have lunch at. Tyler followed Gumball and Darwin to the blacktop and saw a couple kids eating lunch and playing basketball. "So this is what you do after lunch?" Tyler asked. "Yep," Gumball said. "The one place teachers don't dare come." "So - what's after lunch?" Tyler asked. "Gym." Darwin replied before Gumball could. "Then . . .?" Tyler aked. "Then," Gumball replied, "we go home." Tyler felt a little more at ease knowing that the day was almost over. he brought-out a sandwich his mom made him and began eating. "Aww, man!" Gumball moaned. "We forgot to get lunch!" "I forgot lunch too!" Darwin said. "Here," Tyler said, "You can have the other two sandwiches." Gumball and Darwin happily accepted Tyler's offer and all three began eating. Gumball gave-off a huge burp after eating, making Darwin and Tyler laugh. Then the bell rung, and soon enough everyone was at the gym. The gym teacher who had just moved in to Elmore Junior High started giving the kids speeches about responsibility and such. Everyone bore at the thought of having to listen to the guy yammer on and on. At about the time the bell would ring, the gym teacher dismissed the student from school. Tyler and Gumball walked outside, hoping to avoid any contact with Masami. Tyler's mom then pulled-up, and Tyler bid Gumball and Darwin good-bye and left. "So," his mom said, "How was the first day at school?", she asked. "Um . . . what the right word?" Tyler eplied, "Oh, yeah. It was AWESOME!" He didn't say anything about the incidents involving Masami or such, and the day came by, where Tyler would always know that he did belong here, with hi friends and other things (such as a fast food restraunt) right there for him to visit any time he pleases. He soon forgot that he was the new kid. Category:Part 3 of Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Finales Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfics with made-up characters